Level 696
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 60 | previous = 695 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 697 | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 696 is the first level of Toffee Tower and the 304th jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 52 double jelly squares and score at least 100,000 points within 75 moves. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *Board space is very restricted at the start, but having 75 moves should allow you to clear everything much easier, along with 5 colours. *The board shape is visually weird. *The isolated striped candies forces the creation of special candies to activate them, especially with the very restricted board space at the start. *There are double jellies underneath the regular icings and multi-layered icings. *The jellies are worth 104,000 points (52 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 104,000 points) which is more than the one star target score. Stars Strategy * Make a wrapped + striped candy combination to clear the icing. * Clear the regular icing using special candies. * Then, clear the four-layer icing using special candies. * Clear the liquorice swirls. Special candy combinations, especially the wrapped + wrapped candy combination will clear a lot of liquorice swirls. * Make colour bombs to remove one colour from the board for a while. If you make a striped candy beside it, mix them. * Take advantage of the 75 moves given. Do not waste it, or else it will be hard for you to clear the jelly. Earning More Stars *' difficulty:' *' difficulty:' 'Reason' *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies and is essential as special candies or their combinations must be used to clear the isolated jellies which are protected by locked striped candies. *The jellies are worth 104,000 points. Hence, an additional 146,000 points for two stars and an additional 246,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The huge amount of blockers can limit the number of available of matches at the start. *The liquorice swirls resist the effect of striped candies and their combinations, causing more moves to be spent to clear the jellies underneath them and also decreasing the effectiveness of the multiplier effect. *It is quite hard to reach the bottom jellies. Fortunately, there are 75 moves and 5 colours available which decreases the difficulty of reaching the bottom jellies. *The mechanics on Facebook make it easier to create special candies during cascades than the one on mobile devices. Moreover, the player earns more points for combining a colour bomb with a colour that cover several single jellies than the one on mobile devices. 'Possible Strategy' *With the nerfed jelly fish on Facebook, create as many special candies especially colour bombs. This can be done due to the huge amount of moves available. *Use colour bombs on candies which have jellies under them. Trivia *This level has 75 moves, beating level 666 with 66 moves. However, it is still behind by level 15 beta with 90 moves. *This is the only level in the entire game, including Dreamworld, to have 75 moves. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Toffee Tower levels Category:Episode openers Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 75 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with 4-layer icing Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Awkward shape levels Category:Levels that need Special Candies Category:Medium levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very hard levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars